Gundam SEED SPARTAN's Destiny
by JAGA03
Summary: SPARTANS never die, they're only missing in action. A thing of UNSC propaganda made to boost the morale of troops in a war against an alien empire. SPARTAN-B312, also know as Noble Six finds this out to be true. Here he awakes into a battle, a battle where humans seek to kill one another with a type of machine he has never seen before. machine called a Mobile Suit.
1. Prologue

**Hi all of you, I have a trail story here and this is kind of a pilot chapter to see if this story is actually worth doing and all. (Okay anything with Noble 6 is worth doing, but hey) I'd like to say that there are a few things that I have left out and will explain later on (If it gets that far). I got this idea after I updated Gundam Agito Seed and went on to play Halo Reach: The Pillar of Autumn and Lone Wolf. It does need a lot of polish as well as the fact that it is very rough. I do have an idea of where the story is going but I am unsure at this point of how the character will react to on another.**

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Weapons**

 _vehicle names_

 **Please Read and Review no flaming thanks**

* * *

Prologue

" _If not for his leadership on Reach._ _All would have been lost_ _._ " About Carter-A259 (Noble Monument)

 _Noble Six's POV_

As I look up at the orange clouds in the sky, I can see 2 Banshees flying over head with a Phantom far off.

I can see a mountain that looks as if it has been cut clean in two.

With the **DMR** in my left hand take in a deep breath as I see in the orange haze at the horizon Phantoms.

They are coming for me, I can see it and I recall how the Pillar of Autumn left this Planet.

How _I_ was able to make sure that it left this Planet to escape the fate of Reach.

I know not many will know of my death and it will come just like how Reach will fall.

But that does not matter, I did as I was ordered and got the package to the Autumn.

This mission was complete, it cost the lives of the rest of Noble Team, but it was worth it, I know that I am about to die and that I will be alone when the deed is done.

In the end I know that I am the Lone Wolf of Noble, not the one who strayed from the pack, but the last one to go down.

I can see my enemy, they are getting closer to this location.

All that went down on Reach all the souls who perished here, I say these words for them " _They'll be another time_."

I now ready myself and hold my **DMR** in position to fire at the enemy when I see them, I will not submit, ever. We SPARTANs, never die, we are only MIA I will show the alien what the words mean.

I will die, I know this, but I will do what I can to take as many of them as I can with me, I am SPARTAN-B312, I am Noble Six I was here, Remember Reach!

I now line up a grunt in my HUD and fire, head shot, its head pops right off and as it does I yell "That was for Jorge!"

I now line up and shoot down two more of them before I see an elite.

I now run over and as I do I switch out to the M6G PDWS Magnum.

I have only 12 shots left in it, but I only need five shots to make a kill, four to the body and one to the head!

The Elite clearly sought to fight me hand to hand as he too ran towards me as I ran towards him, I fire, but I make sure that made every shot count, I have limited ammo and I know that my enemy has more troops to take me on.

I will fall here, but I will bleed them for it, they will know that I was no fool, they will know that I was a SPARTAN!

As I now make the 5th shot, it hits the Elite straight in the head and I see it fall to the ground, as that happens I yell out "That was for Emile!"

I see 3 more Grunts and I switch out to the **DMR** once more and nail each of the little aliens in the head.

I will not say that I like killing, but I will not say at this point I just wanted the enemy to die with me.

I will stain the dead earth with their blood and they will know that Reach fell, but only at great cost.

As I run now I fire my M4G PDWS a few more times at an Elite, this one was better than the first, he was able to dodge 2 of the shots, the other 5 hit it though.

So I still killed him all the same and as I did I said "That was for Jun!"

As I now run over to his corpse I switch out my Magnum for his Plasma Rifle, it does feel good to kill the aliens with their own weapons.

I do my best to melt of the face of one of the Grunts who was charging its plasma pistol.

The little shit was now dead, but had that hit me, I was in some deep shit with no shields.

I now got up close to one and smashed it's face in, it felt good to do so, there was no way I could win this fight, but I could kill as many of them as I could and take all of them straight to hell with me.

"I will send all of you straight to hell!"

I now engage in a fire fight with an Elite, Ultra Class, I can tell by the armour, I switch out to the **DMR** and fire at its face.

As it loaded up is beam weapon at me, I jumped to the side while still firing at its head.

It had fucking good shields for an Elite, but I was no where near done!

I now ran at it and made sure to zig zag my way to it.

I kept up my fire and I saw that I broke it shields as I now got to it.

I wasted no time, I hit it in the face with the butt of the **DMR** pulled out my combat knife and slammed it into the eye hole, one of the only weak points in an Ultra armour.

"That was for Kat!"

I yell this as I rip out my combat knife and place it back in it's place, I think I get why Emile liked to kill in close combat, this was personal.

But I need to calm my mind, I do not wish to go the same way he did, no in a sense I do, I want the one who kills me to die by my hand.

I now pick up the **DMR** and see more Ultras ready to take me on, all of them want to kill me one on one.

I decide to throw away my guns, the **DMR** was almost out of bullets in any case.

As I do this I see them do the same, they must want to honour me with some kind of death on terms that in a way were equal.

I pull out my Combat Knife and yell to them "I am ready for this, are you!"

It is almost an echo of the last words of Emile.

In my heart I am ready for this, the first 1 out of 3 charge me and he has his energy dagger ready, he is much stronger than me, but I am a SPARTAN, I never die and I will show them what it means to be a SPARTAN.

As the Ultra and I ran at one another I bend myself down at the last second grab it and pull on pull it forward.

This puts it off balance and gives me a chance to push its head into the ground.

Had I been a normal trooper that would only made me have a brief chance to kill him.

But I am a SPARTAN and though they are all much larger than I am, I am not weak at all!

As its head crashed into the ground I let go of it, and got on top of its back, pull back its head and ram my combat Knife into the hole where its eye is.

As I do this I yell "That was for Carter!"

As I now turn around I see that there are more of them here now and not just Ultras.

There were Generals, Minors and Majors as well.

It does not matter to me, for I am Noble 6, I am a SPARTAN III.

I lost my family to a glassing, I lost my name to PTSD, I lost my team here on Reach.

I know I will die, they know I will die.

But I know that I will make them pay for it in blood, I am sure that they know this as well.

I now pick up my **DMR** and all of them now train their guns on me.

All of them, they can kill me, but I have the bubble so I may be able to surprise them.

All of them want to kill me, to say that they were the one to kill me, I want the one who does the deed to die with me.

Now with gun in hand I look at them as they look at me and I say to them the very fist words that Jun said to me when I arrived here.

I know that SPARTANS never die, we are just missing in action, I may fall here but I will only be MIA, it means one day I can fight once more.

I now yell out three words "Welcome to Reach!"

* * *

 _Cosmic Era Year 73_

At the L4 Colony Cluster, the _ZAFT_ base was a buzz with activity the people in it were all getting ready for the ceremony to launch the new war ship the _Minerva_.

But at this point all of them were not as good as those who fought in the war 2 years ago.

There was also the issue that the leader of ORB, was here and had asked to speak to the leader who was the Chairman of the PLANTS as soon as possible.

Fact was that meant it had to be here and now, it also meant that she got to see all the new **MS**.

But this was not the only thing that was here, in fact hidden inside was a pod, of unknown origin that no one knew where it came from or what was in it.

It had been found on the ruins of the _Mendel_ _Colony_. But how it got there as well as why it was there was a mystery.

Though what was in inside it, well that was clear it was a suit of what can be seen as armour but not like those on from the old days on Earth.

This one, it felt out of place as if it did not belong here in this time.

The Red Jacket Lunamaria Hawke was no in front of it, she was in charge of getting this thing to the new warship the _Minerva._

"Just why does the Captain want this well thing on the ship, it is not like we can get it to open up?"

Vino Dupre the engineer with her now said "Well um, I guess she was told to put it on board, did you get to hear that this thing got shot, but the bullets just bounced off it?"

In reply he got "No I didn't but lets just get this done."

"Don't be such a fun killer Lunamaria, don't you think it is about high time we got to learn what was in this thing, I do have to wonder, why we can't get in it, from what I hear it has some type of shield that covers it if we try to force it to open."

Lunamaria gave a sigh and said "It is also weighs like a tone plus, let's just get this thing into the truck and get to the _Minerva_."

She was not usually this dull, but fact was she had been given the dull job of getting this thing out of here and on to the ship.

"We will have to get some help to get this thing into the truck, Vino, see what you can do, I'll go and get some help."

Vino now looked at her and gave a sigh "Why is it that I have to be the one to try and figure out a way to get this thing into the truck?"

As she now left Vino said "Wait we can just get a **MS** to put it in, I mean that is like the easiest way to get this thing up and going."

He now saw Lunamaria returned with haste but she did not have any help with her at all.

Vino was about to ask what the hell was up and then he heard it, the sound of gun fire, going off.

Vino hit the deck as he heard this, Lunamaria got to him and said "Vino, we need to get out of here now!"

It was at this point they heard a few more bouts of gun fire but then a few explosions.

They were about to leave when Vino said "But this, we can't just leave this here, what if they come here?"

It was a good question what were they going to do with this?

"The thing is we need to alert the others before it is too late, 3 people, they made mince meat of all of us in the hanger, the two of us can't lift that thing alone, we need to get out of here Vino and warn the others."

Vino at this point said "But our orders were to?"

Lunamaria now said "I know, I know, but fact is we can't move this, the two of us are not going to be enough."

It was at this point the two of them heard an alarm go off, one of the men in the hanger, he must have done it.

"Vino, I have to go and get to my **MS** , try to stay out of sight, those people they are after the **MS** we have."

He gave her a slow nod and then she said "I do not know what to do with this thing, but we need to get out of here, I am sure that these guys came here to do more than just take our **MS** , I do not know how they got in here but we have to stop them."

Vino gave her a nod though he did not know why, it was like he just went with what she was saying.

At this point they both hit the deck as they felt an explosion.

As both of them hit the deck Lunamaria took cover right on the side of the _item_ there were meant to transport.

It was on its side and she noticed that it shields did flare up for a brief moment.

But it was also at this point that she saw lights begin to flicker on it making it come to life as if it knew that there was danger around.

Vino now said "Wait, what the hell, that thing it is, it has, it is on, it is alive!"

It was true the lights on the _purple_ capsule were now on and the capsule itself slowly began to open up for the first time ever.

* * *

 _Noble Six POV_

My eyes open, I did not think that they would do so ever again, I could swear I could still feel the sting of the energy dagger in my chest.

I look but there is no such wound in my armour, it is clear to me that I am not on Reach, in fact if I had to say, I am in a military hangar or at least some form of hangar.

It takes me a few seconds to recall how to move, it feels like it has been so long since I have last done so.

Yes it feels good to move once more, but I am not sure where I am or how I got here.

I can see 2 people in front of me, they look human, but their hair, one has a dark pink hair, the other has a brown with red in it.

I am not sure how that is possible, but from the looks of it, the two of them are in a uniform that I do not know, but I try to use the tact that _Jorge_ did rather than _Emile_.

"Excuse me, where I am I and what is the situation?"

At first I do not get a reply, they must be in shock, they must have never seen a SPARTAN up close, I am not Jorge, so I do not take of my helmet.

"Do we not speak the same language, do you know what I am saying to you?"

I see that they gave me a nod, but then my motion sensor picks up movement behind me.

At this point I turn as fast as I can, but I am made aware of the fact that I no longer have any weapons on me, I may be forced to fight with just my fists.

The there are 2 of them and I can see them now, they are armed and I can tell by the way the move the intend to fire on me.

I am not sure why, but when they fired, they must be using very weak guns, my shield meter, it did not go down too much it at all.

As I get to them I state the crime they have done "You have fired on a UNSC Military Personnel, you have also attempted to kill a SPARTAN, as per the mandate you are here by subject to Capital Punishment is in order."

At that point I punched clean off the head of the first of the two soldiers.

The second tired to fire again but I had taken his gun right out of his and broke his neck with it.

I ignore the blood that spurts out from both of them, my armour is the colour red for its main so it will not show or at least it will not show too much.

I now turn to look at the 2 who are now behind me and asked them "Are they with you?"

The two now look at me in horror and then just shake their heads, I can see the fear in their eyes, I am sure that they have never taken a life before, I am also sure that they have not seen a killing like this in front of their eyes either.

I now pick up movement and move to check it out, what I see, I have never seen in my life before.

A giant humanoid machine was moving and in fact it was no moving out of a massive hangar, in all of my life, it all my life I have never seen a thing like it, I am not sure that the UNCS is here or if I am even near Reach or Earth.

"What the hell is that thing?"

I say this as I now look at how it now fired two guns from it shoulders, I am sure that it must be here to destroy this place.

I recall those two I saw before, they must have more answers about all of this, if I can make it back to them, then perhaps they can speak to me.

I now make a break for it back the way I came, I am not sure if the three machines noticed me or not, but I know that I do not have a weapon that can harm them.

As I get back to that room I see a Covenant pod.

It came to me, that I must have been in it, but I am not sure how or why I was in it.

But I know this is not the time to ask about that so I say "There are 3 humanoid machines, they are at this point hell bent on destroying this place, we need to get to an evac location or to a shelter."

I now say slowly "Do you know what I am saying?"

They both give me a nod, the one in the red uniform with, is that a pink skirt, what the hell is she, is she even what they call a _high school girl_?

She did her best to regain and keep her posture as she said "I am Lunamaria Hawke pilot from the _Minerva_ , we are under attack from an unknown enemy.

I give her a nod as she now stands up to me and salutes.

"I am Lieutenant Sierra-B312 of Noble Team of the UNCS special Task Force, you may call me Noble Six."

She gave a blink as I said this and said "Um, right I need to get to my _Mobile Suit_ right now to combat the enemy."

I give her a nod and said "Tell me where it is, I can escort you, it is clear that those in those _things_ wish to kill every single last person here if they can."

She gave me a blink once more, it makes me doubt if she is soldier or not, she has to be a cadet, the uniform rules and regulations have to be rather lax over here for that skirt to be allowed.

It may also be way the enemy seems to be in the heart of their based.

Lax standards mean that a soldier is unable to pick up on things he should be able to, example one this base being under attack from the inside.

I do not say this to her, not yet at any rate. "Tell me the direction of this _suit_ , we can find a way to it from here."

I can clearly hear the sounds of battle out of this hangar, from what I can tell it is turning into a real blood bath out there.

I was able to pick up some radio chatter, all of it was bad.

"The chatter on the radio, it is not good, stay close, from what I can tell they are making sure that all that they can get out of here."

She now asks me "How, how do you know all of that?"

As I now move with her slowly out of this place I say to her "That is irrelevant, you and the other one need to get to an evac sight or to your _suit_ as you said."

At this point she said "Wait I said I was a pilot, I am a Red Jacket an elite _Mobile Suit_ pilot."

I do not turn to look at her as I say "That does not mean a thing to me."

I think she was a bit taken aback by the fact that I said this, for she stopped.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Lunamaria could not believe what this guy had said, just what the heck was he.

He was calm, it was to the point he can be seen as empty, like there was no one inside that armour.

She now asked as the _3_ of them made the way to the area outside the Hangar.

"Are you, are you human?"

The figure that had called itself a lot of things stopped, turn to her as it said "I am a SPARTAN III super soldier, I fight for the survival of humanity, come with me if you wish to live."

She did not expect to get a blunt answer like that.

"You may call me Noble Six."

Lunamaria then gave a blink and said "Okay Noble Six, as I said I am Lunamaria Hawke, I need to get to my **MS** , it will be to the 4th hangar on our left."

Noble Six now said to her "You will need to clarify that, take a look."

As she did Lunamaria gazed in horror, this place it had been a buzz of well, new soldiers about to move out and go on parade, but now, now it looked like a grave yard.

Noble Six now said to her "Your first battle."

It was clear to her that Noble Six at this point saw her as a civilian, but was all that he said true?

"Hey wait I don't know who you are or what you can do or why I should trust you, for all I know you could be an enemy and trying to kill me?"

It was at this point on of the 3 rouge **MS** caught sight of the 3 of them and fired at them.

As it did this Noble 6 grabbed Lunamaria and Vino and pushed them to the ground as he did this his hand hit the ground and a _Blue Sphere_ came over them, just as the missiles were about to impact.

Lunamaria let out a scream as she closed her eyes, Vino did as well.

Noble Six did no such thing, he saw that these _children_ were afraid of death, he chose to say to them "You are alive but we will have to move soon."

Vino at this point gazed in awe at the blue shield that was over their heads, the dust and ash the shot had kicked up allowed them to stay hidden for a short about of time.

In that time Noble Six chose to say "Stay here, I will go and draw it's fire away try to make your escape while I do so."

Lunamaria at this point said "That is madness do you think that you can go out there and do a thing to that suit, we built it so I know that we are just sitting ducks, you'll just go out there and die!"

At this point Noble Six looked at her, there was no way she could see his eyes through Mark VI MJOLNIR Helm with the blue visor.

She felt as if the man or who was behind that visor was staring right into her soul as he now said the words "SPARTANS never die, we are only MIA, go now kid."

With that said he dashed out to face the **MS Abyss** , Lunamaria was able to do as he said for her to do and she grabbed Vino by the hand and ran.

She did not look back, but she felt sad, what type of person says that they only ever go MIA?

* * *

 _Noble Six's POV_

I just run at that giant thing, I think it was called a _Mobile Suit_?

How will I take it down, I do not know, the only tool that I have with me is my body and my armour.

The thing the _Mobile Suit_ , fires at me and as I run past it I hear the voice of Jorge, Noble Five in my head.

He tells me " _Look to your armour SPARTAN_!"

He was a good solider, he was also soft on the civilians we met.

He went MIA when the slip space drive took down the enemy CSO Supercarrier, MIA thinking he just saved the Planet, none of us were so lucky.

I got what he meant and I knew that I had one of the best armours in all of UNCS.

I am Noble Six, I am a SPARTAN III, I was trained on Onyx at the age of 6, I became who I am now at the age of 12.

It does not matter the foe, what matters is if we can take that foe down, that is what we were trained to think and do.

We were just Military Assets and just like all things we were expendable.

But what we were spent on, the cost of it would be higher if it was not us there.

SPARTANS never die, we are only missing in action, that is the mantra we all have it is what the troopers of the UNCS believe us.

We never die we are only missing in action, I will fight here and now, I am a SPARTAN of the UNCS, I am a member of the elite operations Noble Team, I delivered the package, I am Noble 6.

It fired again and again but it did not hit me, and I am right at it now, I think it wishes to try to crush me.

I know that it can, I hear a voice that I did not expect to hear.

"Noble 6, respond, that **MS** has a weak point located at the back of the torso."

It was Dot, I have no idea how, but right now, it is not the time to stop and ask how.

It is just the time to act, I at least have a mission directive at this point.

The suit, it is fast, but the fact is that I am fast as well and due to it's size, it is unable to move the way I can.

At this point I really wish I had a jet pack, but fact is that I do not and that I am unable to just jump up there.

But I can climb and I do so, while the one who pilots this thing does his or her best to shake me off.

It does not work to put it gently and I am able to scale the up to the knee of this thing.

It is a shame to admit it, but I am not able to get up any further because at this point the _suit_ , is trying to shake me off while it is going higher up into the air.

I now hear Dot say to me "Noble 6, jump on my mark to your right."

The _dumb_ AI now says "3, 2, 1 Mark!" As I do this I land on the other left of _suit_ and garb on to it.

The one who is in the _suit_ tries to kick me off with his free leg, but all he does is damage his own suit.

His moves are now becoming more and more erratic, the pilot of this suit must be panicking.

It means he did not expect this so I now ask "What next Dot?" "In 10 seconds scale up to the lower torso."

On the count of 1 I do this, I make sure that the arms of this _suit_ is unable to get me.

Be it a grace or be it a cruse, this _suit_ now comes under fire from a suit that looks less _human_.

This suit easily out does it, but it does give me time, time to get up to the area that Dot just specified as the _cockpit_.

I now choose to hold on with my hands as kick what I see as a _door_ with my feet.

"Dot can you get this open or do I have to do it manually."

As I proceed to kick the suit I hear Dot say "I am unable to, my am limited by the programming that I have."

I give her a nod as I kick this _suit_ for the 4th time, now I feel that it is not just bounding off.

"Dot, I need a weakness on this thing, has it got a shield up?"

In reply the Dumb AI says "It does located where your hands are both are holding on to, if you apply enough force you should be able dent it and get into the **MS**."

I now let my legs fall from where they are and let them swing in and hit the suit.

It is now that I feel like I am hitting metal, I have no idea what the hell this is made of, but I do know that it is going down now.

I now make sure I get a hold of it with my legs and let go with my right arm as I now punch it in the same place over and over.

My theory is that if I hit it in the exact same spot over and over again, it will cause dent the metal, it is a start at least.

I now hear Dot say "Noble Six, brace yourself, there is an enemy laser that is directly above and the suit is on the move."

* * *

 _Minerva Normal POV_

Talia Gladys, the Captain of the new warship the _Minerva_ was about to get her ship to engage in the battle, she had just clear the secret **MS Impulse** for launch and she needed an update on the situation.

It was at this point one of the crew on the bridge said "Captain, the **Abyss** , it is, it is trying to fight off an enemy."

Talia at this point said "Get me a visual on that."

It took a bit of effort but she got a visual on the **MS Abyss** and all she could do was blink at it.

A man sized figure that was who or rather what the **MS Abyss** was trying to fight off at this point.

"What is that, do we know who or what that is, can we try to contact it?"

Meyrin Hawke now said "Captain I am trying to but I do not know what to look for, it is not on any of our channels."

They now saw the **MS Abyss** try to shake this guy off and so far it could not be done.

The XO on the ship Arthur Trine said "Just what is that thing, how is it able to do that, surely he is going to fall off soon?"

It was at this point that the Chairman of the PLANTS Gilbert Durandal spoke "I believe, that is what we had in that space pod, did one of our own put it on, or was there a person inside of it."

It was at this point they all saw the figure land a punch on the **MS Abyss's** _Multi phase Beam Cannon_ , just a few seconds before it was about to fire.

"Is the on in their out of his mind, doesn't he know that will get him killed, what is the person inside of that thinking or is it a machine?"

As Arthur Trine said this, Shinn the pilot of the **MS Impulse** now said "Captain, that red thing that is on the **Abyss** , is it friend or foe?"

Right now there was no easy answer for that, but it seemed to be trying to take down at least one of the rouge **MS**.

Talia knew that she was not the highest power on this ship so she now asked "Chairman what is your own assessment of the matter."

At first the man was silent, it was as if he wanted to wait and see what was going to go on next.

He got what he wanted, the red suit of what can be seen as armour gave up on trying to force the cockpit.

At this point it seemed that the figure now managed to get up to the head of the suit.

With no time to waste all of them saw it punch the **MS Abyss's** was may be called _eyes_ with both of its fists.

The figure pulled its fits out of the **MS Abyss's** face and then up to the top and main camera where he smashed that one as well.

It was at this point that the **MS Abyss** got this red figure off of him.

By some means they were close to the ground and all of them saw the figure hit the ground and roll.

Arthur Trine at this point said "I guess that is the end of that, it is a bit of a shame though, was it really from that pod?"

Talia at this point said "We still have the **Chaos** and the **Gaia** out there to deal with and the **Abyss** is only lost a few of it's camera's it is not blind yet, we need to focus people, we can figure out all that is going on after this battle!"

Meyrin Hawke at this point now said "Captain, I am getting a voice of a com line, I am unable to trace it, do you want to hear it?"

Fact was they no longer had that red suit of Armour in their sights, they were all so focused on the **MS**.

It was Meyrin who said "It is a request for medical support the sender is saying that he fell quite a bit."

Durandal at this point said "He fell quite a bit, could it be the man who is in that armour, put him through I want to hear if he is one of ours, if he is, I would like to know how he opened that pod?"

Talia gave Meyrin a nod and she put it through, almost well _average_ voice now said "This is Lieutenant Sierra-B312 of UNSC Noble Team, is any one receiving over."

It was at this point that Durandal gave Gladys a nod who.

"This is Captain Talia Gladys of the _ZAFT_ warship the _Minvera_ , we read you."

The reply she got was "Ma'am, the ones inside those, _Mobile Suits_ _ **,**_ their radio chatter says that they have help on the outside ready for them."

Gladys in reply said "I do not know you or what this UNSC stands for nor have I ever heard of a Noble Team."

The voice did not reply to what she just said "There is a vessel out there, they also have those **MS** on the move to take out the ships at your ports, I take it that you do have a code of conduct and protocol for this situation?"

Talia at this point gave a signal for Meyrin to cut the link, so she now asked "Chairman, do you think that he can be trusted?"

Durandal now gave a nod and in a calm voice he said "I think if we were our enemy, he were in league with our enemy, he would be a little less blunt with us."

It was not a clear answer, but one can take it as a yes.

At this point Talia said "Bring him up again Meyrin, we will talk to him, at this point he is offering help, right now we need that."

Meyrin gave a nod and said "I will get the line back up."

She now gave a blink and said "I am unable to raise the link, he must have cut if after we cut him off."

Durandal now calmly stated "I guess he took this as a way to say that we did not wish to take his help or wished to share any data we have on our situation."

Yep at this point it looked as if they had just pulled the plug and said nope we do not need any help.

Talia at this point was able to keep her cool but in her head she said " _Damn it, from what we saw, he is able to draw the fire of a_ _ **MS**_ _with no regard for his own life_."

It was true to an extent, as far as all who saw it, no sane man would jump up climb and try to punch a hole in a state of the art **MS**.

But it is true he did that and he was still alive to tell the tale of it, not only was he alive he was also ready to get on with this.

* * *

 _With Rey Normal POV_

Rey was in front of his white **MS Zaku** that was on the ground covered in rubble beside Lunamaria's red **MS Zaku**.

Fact at this point in time, they needed to get up in the air and aid Shinn in the **MS Impulse**.

Fact also was that they were not able to do so due to the rubble that was on top of the **MS** chests.

If the crews could just get the rubble off 1 of them, he could jump in and get it off the other.

Lunamaria had got to them a few minutes ago and was going off about a guy in a suit of armour taking on the **MS Abyss**.

"Even if that is so, we are here and we need to get into our **MS** as soon as we can."

Rey said this to Lunamaria as he now turned and yelled to the workers "Get it off just one, then the pilot can get it off the other."

Vino was here to, this was no place for him, it was clear that he had no idea what he was going to do at this point in time.

The **MS** had chosen not to come after this area, if it was just luck or not was yet to be seen, but right now Lunamaria went on about the red armour figure.

"Rey, it is true that pod, the purple pod that we had and felt like it was a ton, it had a guy in it, that guy save Vino and I with his shield thing he had."

Rey now kept a stoic face as he said "I can see that you are in shock, you just need to calm down, we can get to the battle as soon as we can, just wait a bit."

It was just at this point Rey saw a red figure running to them, he pulled out his gun and was about to fire on it when Lunamaria tackled him to the ground.

"Rey don't shoot him, don't try to shoot him, he is on our side and the last few who did try to shoot them died, quickly."

Rey at this point shoved her off and said "We do not know a thing about what that is, for all I know, it could be part of those who came here steal all of our **MS**."

It was at this point a bland voice said to him "What is the situation you have here."

Lunamaria got up from the ground and gave a quick salute as she said "At this point we need to get the rubble of our **MS** so we can get into the battle, Noble Six that is what we can call you."

At this point Rey saw that the figure was around 2 meters and 5 cm tall, almost a good half a meter than him.

At 6 ft 9 this guy _Noble Six_ as Lunamaria called him was much taller than the rest of them here.

All he now said was "Done."

As he said this he made his way up the white **MS** , the manual way and proceeded to kick of all the rubble with ease.

This was the Red **MS Zaku** , the one with more Rubble on it, he must have gone up it due to the fact that it was closer to him.

It was clear to Rey that this guy or thing was much stronger than them, not to bring up the fact that he was well trained.

Rey now got up and into his suit as he did this he asked "Do you think you may be able to pilot a **MS** at this point?"

Noble Six just said "No, not right now."

He got down as Lunamaria got into her own suit as well and said to Rey "See I told you he was the real deal, I take it that he did not get killed by the **Abyss**."

Rey was now able to pick up on said **MS** as he said "No he did not, but he did not take it down.

But a closer look showed him he had done some damage to its _Multi phase Beam Cannon_ as well as its main cameras.

"He is able to do that with no weapon, I will have to watch him watch him closely."

He did not see that Lunamaria had was on a link with him and only came to know when she asked him "Um, Rey you do know that he did just help us out, so that was not a very nice thing to say about him, he did save my life as well as Vino's."

In reply to her Rey said "If what you said is true then we have no idea who he is, where he is from or how he got here, we should be careful, we do not wish to have a repeat of this once more."

He was unaware of the fact that this was radio chatter and that Noble Six could hear every word they said.

"Let's just focus on the fact that we have an enemy to defeat and get to it, I am sure he is not our enemy."

Rey chose not to argue with her and to just get on with the task at hand.

But he had to report this as soon as possible and he saw now way to do so after he got to the enemy.

So right here and now he chose to hail the _Minerva_ and give them an update on what had just gone on as well as how he was no in the air.

" _Minerva_ , this is Ray Za Burrel, I have an update from the ground you need to hear."

* * *

 _Minerva Normal POV_

"Captain, a red suit of armour that Lunamaria called Noble Six just gave us an assist, is he a friend or foe."

As she was about to reply to him, Talia was cut off when Durandal now in a polite "Rey use your head, the _man_ in the suit of armour clearly is our ally, try not to harm him or give him a reason not to be our ally."

Rey gave him a nod and said "Yes Chairman I shall do as you ask of me."

Talia now looked to Durandal and asked "Is it really safe to just say he is an ally, at this point we have no idea who he is."

Durandal now said "This man has taken it into his own hands to assist us, who are we to turn down aid at this time, we should treat him as if he is one of our own, we do not wish to lose what little help we currently have."

Talia gave a nod and now said "Try to raise him on a channel, if we can do that, we can try get him in on a counter Op."

Meyrin gave her Captain a nod and said "Right Captain, I am working on it." In reply to that Talia said "I need that link now."

Durandal now said "I think we should exercise patience on this matter, it is best to just let it be at this point in time, after all we should divert what we have to the battle."

That was a valid point and fact was that he was the head of the _PLANTS_ , so that can be seen as an order.

"Yes sir, do as the chairman says, get a message out to all the others ships, tell them not to fire on this _Noble Six_ and to treat him as an ally."

Meyrin gave a nod and did just this.

Durandal said "It is only a matter of time till the suits run out of power, so I believe that they will have a ship nearby in order to get out of here, that is if they wished to escape, we need to make sure we can find it before it gets the jump on us."

Talia gave a nod and said "Bring me them on a channel, tell them to move out."

That was true as well, fact was that they had been told by the one called _Noble Six_ that there were **MS** ready to take out there ships.

But in the heat of the moment none of them were able to recall this.

It was their first taste of combat, it was also true that none of them had how to react to a real battle and that intel was the key to victory.

Talia now said "Captains, we need to find the enemy ship."

The reply she got was gruff and rude as the Commander in charge of the Hangar said "I know that, I do not need you telling me what to do."

He cut the line to them and clearly went to go about what he had been asked to do, it was at this point that Talia asked "Chairman, what are you doing on this ship, why are you not at a shelter?"

In reply to this he said "I was cut off from getting to a shelter when this attack happened, that is why I came here to get a view of what was going on."

Talia gave him a nod "Right sir, as you can see, 3 of our new **MS** have been stolen and are being used-!"

She was cut off at this point as they all felt the explosion that just shook the entire of this place.

"Wait what was that!"

* * *

 _Noble Six's POV_

I felt the shaking of the ground and asked "Dot what was that?"

In her calm voice she says to me "That was the port of this space colony is under attack from the outside, it is best if you get to orbit capable transport."

I know that is the best thing at this point in time so I say "I need a heading Dot."

Dot in reply said to me "Noble 6 turn 130 degrees to your left, you will be able to see the rally point of the forces who are under attack from their you will be able to get access to the Warship the _Minerva_."

It is not close by at all, but I know that it is better than just stand here, the men who were left by the two pilots, one of them now asks me "Who was that you were talking to, we can't hear a thing?"

I turn to him and say "To the AI who is at this point able to guide me to my next objective, I am going to leave for the Warship that is called the _Minerva_ , will you be alright here?"

All of them gave me a nod as one of them says "We will, but how do you plan to get there, a battle is going right now."

I turn around and say "On foot, that is the only way that I can at this point I am unsure if your vehicles will be able to hold me."

One of them asks me how much I must weigh, I do not reply for I am already moving to the next target.

At this point I have to get to the ship the _Minerva_ , after that I will see what is next to come.

As I run now, I see the **MS** fight over head, I do not engage them, at this point there is little I can do to them.

At this point I am missing the **Saber** , that and a jet pack, but I know that I must make do with what I have.

As I run I hear Dot say "Noble 6, the **MS Abyss** is not trying to get a lock on you."

I do not stop as I say "Is there any weapon here that I can use."

Dot replied "I will scan for you."

After a pause she said "Nothing, no wait there is a hand gun 33 meters in front of you under the rubble."

I can now see what she is talking about and as I run over to and past the location I pick up said gun.

It has safety turned on, these guys really had no idea how to fight.

As I turn the safety off I now say "Dot I need to know why he is not shooting at me."

Dot in reply said "Apologies Noble 6, he has been engaged by 2 units, it is the same 2 units that you assisted before."

I give a nod "Noble 6, it is best if you get to the _Minerva_ , it at this point is the only ship that will be able to exit this space colony, there is nothing you can do from the ground."

I give a sigh as I now jump over some rubble "Clear, just getting to the _Minerva_ , Dot I will need you to tell them that I am friendly and not a hostile."

Dot in reply said "It has been done by a man by the name of Gilbert Durandal, I have no match for the name."

"Dot do you have any idea where we are, look through any local data if you have to."

In reply she says to me "I will do so Noble Six." As I run now, I can feel that I am going to tire from this running soon.

As I am running I see a soldier, his legs are crushed under some rubble.

He is not in front of me, he is too my left and I am sure that he will be there a while if I choose to ignore him now.

It is as I am about to decided just to leave him that I hear Carter-A259's voice and I recall his words during my first mission with Noble Team.

" _We don't leave people behind_."

I am Noble Six and I will do what I have to in honour of my MIA comrades.

Turning from my current course I divert myself to get to the injured soldier.

It is as I do this, as I turn Dot asks "Noble Six, that is not the direction of the warship the _Minerva_ , please turn left to return back to the original course."

In reply to that I say "Dot, I am a part of Noble Team, I will not leave a man behind, that is the way of Noble team, I am going to get that man out of there and I am going to take him with me."

Dot in reply said "It is a valid course of action, return to the original objective once you have obtained the soldier."

If I had to say it, it is that an AI or rather a Dumb AI is the worst thing to try and reason with over human emotions, it is not meant to know it for it is has a set role that it has to fill.

But the same can be said for all SPARTAN III, we had a set role to play in our life as well.

I get to said soldier and I am able to see that his is in shock, he also must be afraid of me as he begs me "Please, no, no, no, don't kill me please."

I clear the rubble off his legs and can see that he is badly hurt, I am not sure if he will walk in this life ever again.

But that is not why I am here, for I now pick him him and hoist him over my soldier "Try to bear with the pain for now."

I say this and I see that it is much easier for me to talk to Dot than it is for me to talk to a person.

I will have to find a way to fix that, but not right now.

"Noble Six, there is a vacant vehicle that you can use in order to reach your objective, change your heading by turning right 30 degrees."

It is a truck of some kind, I am not sure if it will hold me, but I have to try, going on foot is not working at this point very well.

I now run over to it and open the door, I am in luck, the key is in it.

Slowly I put the injured man into the passenger seat as I now take a seat behind the wheel.

All that I can see, tells me that this vehicle is old and not made by the UNSC at all, I must be very far from UNSC space right now.

I turn the keys as gently as I can in order not to break it and gently press down on the peddles in order to get this thing to move.

As I get it into motion I can feel that is is weighed down, that may be due to the fact that I am in this and I am not light.

This thing, it is not moving fast but the battle it seems to have gone high up in the air and away from here for now.

* * *

 _ZAFT Rally Point Normal POV_

The guards who had set up a perimeter now saw a truck coming and a very slow speed, it was the fact that it was like this that they picked it up a whole lot sooner.

Both of them now raised their guns at it and yelled as it got closer, get out of the truck with your hands in the air!"

It was at this point they saw that it was no man in that truck, but a 2 meter tall suit of armour.

They were about to fire on him when they saw the injured _ZAFT_ soldier in the truck with him.

As if to say he meant them no harm the truck came to a halt and the figure in red armour got out.

He now said to them "1 of your own men is injured, his legs have been crushed by debris, he needs to get to a medical facility, he is in need of a pain killer as well as any treatment he can get for his legs."

It was clear to them that he did not see them or their guns as a threat as he now walked out in front of the truck got to the other side took out the injured _ZAFT_ soldier.

It was clear to the other lot that this guy could lift a man with ease, had no fear of guns and was about 2 meters tall at least.

Just what was this guy, who was he, where did he come from, why was he helping them out?

He now gave the man who he had with him to 2 of the soldiers and asked "What is the status of this place, what is that situation?"

In reply to him, one of soldiers said "Sir we have orders to rally at this area, the _Minerva_ is ready to take off, the battle is still going on sir."

If it was the fact that he was a 2 meter tall man in a suit of armour or if his voice gave of a hint that he was a soldier none really knew why they had just said what they had out loud.

The figure now said to them "Get to it, I am going to go to the _Minerva_."

One of the soldiers at this point was able to snap out of the awe and said "Wait hold up, who the hell are you?"

He now raised his gun to the face of his target who just said "Lower that gun, I mean you know harm, if you fire on me, I will kill you."

The voice held no threat, in fact he held no emotion at all, it was just a clear cut promise that if they did not halt hostilities, he was going to kill them.

"Sorry, but we can't just let you go in we have had a hell of a day so far."

In reply to that figure said "Put down the gun before it gets worse for you."

It was no threat, like the on he had said before, this was a promise, all of the _ZAFT_ soldiers could tell that it was and that is why they chose not to fire on him and to lower their guns.

"I don't know who you are sir, but I get the feeling that I don't want to get in your way we will let you go, but first who are you?"

In reply to this he got "I am SPARTAN-B312, I am a part of Noble Team and am Noble Six, I am on my way to orbit capable transport the port, that is all you need know as well as the I am not you foe."

* * *

 _Minerva Bridge Normal POV_

A message from 1 of the officers in the field now came to Talia "Captain, the man in the red suit of armour, it is here, some of the men say he brought in a wounded soldier."

Talia gave a blink, he was so near to them now, how did he get so close to them so soon.

Durandal at this point said "It is best if you send him here, if he really is an ally, it is in our best interests that we do not leave him stranded here."

Talia at this point said "But sir, we have no idea who he is, what if he is not our ally?"

Durandal then said "If he is not, then I am sure that all of us can come to terms that we can agree on, I am trying to keep discussion open here Captain, if we do not we may offend him and I am sure you and I both can agree on the fact, that the man in that armour as well as that amour, is not an enemy we want to have to face."

He was right, all of them on the bridge had seen what that figure _Noble_ _Six_ , could do, it is better for them to try to talk with this _Noble Six_.

But what this _Noble Six_ , was going to say, that was the real thing on all of their minds.

All that he said, most of it, did not make any sense.

Talia in her head had to ask " _What is this UNCS and Noble Team, he is no normal person, it is at least clear to me that he is not at any rate, it could be his suit, but a suit of armour can only take you so far in battle now_?"

Meyrin at this point said "We are letting him on the ship, well I guess we can ask why he said his name was just a bunch of numbers."

Arthur Trine now said to her "Focus on the job at hand Meyrin Hawke, I will not ask you to do so again."

In Meyrin's mind, this guy was no fun at all, but then again, they were in a battle and she had to say focused.

"Yes sir it will not happen again."

Arthur at this point said "Not in this battle at any rate or else." He did not need to say that but he did say it all the same.

Talia in her head gave a sigh " _If you do that the morale on the ship will go down, if we do not show all the crew that we value them, then we will be unable to function._ "

It was true, but this was not the time to think on that they needed to take off, but clearly the Chairman wished to have this man on board the ship.

It was due to this, that the _Minerva_ 's launch was delayed.

Talia "I do hope that this is worth the risk sir, this man for all we know, he may not be a man at all."

Durandal now calmly stated "Try not to insult him when we meet him, it is best if we are civil and polite."

At this point Shinn came up on a screen and said " _Minerva_ , send out the **Forced Silhouette**."

Arthur at this point turned and asked "Captain?"

He clearly did not wish to make this decision, Talia in reply said "Send it out, I authorise it."

It was a very bold move, the **MS Impulse** was top secret, but at this point they had little to no choice but to show it off now.

She now turned around to look at Durandal, as she said "There's no point in keeping it a secret now is there?"

In reply to her the Chairman of the PLANTS shook his head as he agree with her and said "No, there is no reason to any more."

It was at this point the got a contact from that same officer on the ground "That red suit guy, he is now close to your ship, at his pace he should be able to get on board in, 10 seconds."

Talia gave him a nod as the line cut "I want us all to get ready to leave on my mark, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Mark!"

Arthur now said "Commencing _Minerva_ launch sequence, the ship is now switching to combat status."

Meyrin now said "All gunnery crew prepare FCS contact, set all projectile to grade 1."

Talia did not need to ask, from what Gilbert had said to her, she knew that he was going to stick this on out and not leave the ship.

If he did leave, who would be the one to talk to the one by the name of _Noble Six,_ her?

Meyrin now said over the speakers "The ship is about to take off, all hands proceed to your stations, I repeat all hands proceed to your stations.

It was at this point they became aware of the fact that the enemy had blown a hole in the side of Armoury One and was falling back.

They also saw that their **MS** had gone after them, Arthur began to lose it as he said "Captain they are heading out on their own and the enemy ship is still out there!"

He did not stop to think what could she do about it.

Meyrin now said "The **Impulse** 's power is getting critically low 300 left at the most!"

Arthur now asked her "What?"

It may be the fact that he has no clue what she said or the fact that he just wanted her to say it again.

But it was all that he said, Talia at this point said "It would be a tragedy if we lost the **Impulse** as well, we need to get out there now!"

It was true if they wished to save their pilots they needed to get out there and get shoot down the enemy ship.

It was not an easy task, but then again war is not easy and the green crew of the _Minerva_ had to learn that right here and now.

At this point the only thing that was in their way was the fact that they had to make an emergency launch.

"We need to be out there now, if we are unable to we may just lose the **Impulse**."

Arthur said this as he now began to pace a bit as he tried to calm his nerves, it did not help that this was his first battle and the fact that.

An almost blank voice asked "Your first battle?"

Arthur came to a halt as he said "Yes that it is sir."

It was just as they now got to launch that Arthur asked "Chairman, did you ask me that?" In reply he got "It was not him."

Arthur now slowly turned around to see that the one who had been called _Noble Six_ was on the bridge.

He was behind the tactical table, his faceless blue visor was a good fit for the man, it showed that he was no one and no one was him.

"You are about to go into battle, try to focus on that."

* * *

 **So that is that, what did all of you think of the story and Noble 6? Well I will say that Noble 6's Armour was repaired by an engineer (Covenant Alien kind). I was not sure on how to get him in on the action but he may or may not pilot a Mobile Suit at this point. Point I'd like to make is that had it been John 117 the Abyss would have been fucked over big time. (He is the best Fuck Locke BTW) I am not sure how Noble 6 should react to all of the crew of the Minerva yet (Right now he has to be a soldier that is about it). But Durandal he will not like much (Guys talks to much has to much to say and seems like the guy I would never let my children be alone with) due to reasons, like Durandal being a politician. He won't show it though, he is a SPARTAN after all. PM me if you have a very long question.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that Chapter please Read and Review for this chapter no flaming.**

 **Remember Reach.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I''ve done my best so here you go, here is the official first Chapter of this fic. I'll try to do a scene from Reach at the start of the chapter, just because I like Halo Reach more than I like Destiny.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming thanks**

* * *

Chapter One

" _Strong both in mind and spirit, key to the success on Reach_." On Kat-B320 (Noble Monument)

 _A Memory of Reach Noble Six's POV_

I stare into the blue visor of my Mark VI helmet, it is the fact that I am now part of a SPARTAN team that is on my mind.

I am not nervous about it, not far from it, I am to be part of a team despite my preference to go _solo_ at times.

I now flip my helmet up and put it on my head as I now see clearly the green and grey view I have of the land in front of me.

I do not stare at it for long as two _Falcons_ go over head, they must be the transport to the mission.

I am in a _Warthog_ , and so far the ride has not been too bad.

I can see it now, two buildings where the _Falcons_ are setting down, that must be where I am to meet them and where we are all going to be briefed on the mission.

There was talk of rebels that they were on Reach.

I do not care too much for idle chatter, if I have value to add then I will speak or if I am spoken to, I don't see too much point to speak to myself unless I need to clarify what it is I need to do.

We are almost there now, well I am at least, I do not know what the driver is going to do after I leave this vehicle.

He must have tasks to do as well, it is not my mission nor is it my concern.

We have arrived and I get out of the _Warthog_ and begin to walk to the in front of me.

I can hear that the driver and the _Warthog_ have moved off.

And now as I move past 1 of the 2 _Falcons_ , I put my hand on its tail.

In my peripheral vision I can see a sort bald SPARTAN, he is loading ammo into his clips and looks as I walk past.

I now walk into the building and see see that it is lit up, but not to well.

I can hear the voice of an old man say "The Office of Navel Intelligence believes deployment of a SPARTAN team is a gross miscalculation of valuable resources."

I can see a SPARTAN in blue with his helmet off in front of me, he must be the Commander talking to mission control.

I can also see on in silver with his helmet on and a skull scratched into it.

To the right of the one in dark blue is a giant even by SPARTAN standards in a brown armour with a yellow chest piece, he also doesn't have his helmet on.

It is as I am about to take another step a prosthetic arm shoots out and bars the way and I see a female SPARTAN in very light blue armour, she may be female, but her body carries scar just like all of us do.

She now turns from me and says the one in dark blue "Commander."

All of them bar for the one in silver turn to look at me, the giant one now says "So that's our new number 6?"

I now take a step around and in front of the female one and I hear the voice of the silver one say "Kat you read his file?"

She chose to say "Only the parts that weren't covered in blank ink."

From that I can tell that she is the one who handles intel as well as data management.

The SPARTAN in dark blue just turns his head back and says "Any one claim responsibility sir?"

In reply the head of this team now says to him "ONI thinks it my bit the local insurrection."

He now says "5 months ago they pulled a similar job on Harmony, hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears and then stole 2 freighters from dry dock."

Why such a thing exists when humanity is in a fight against a foe that wishes for all of us to die is beyond me.

The man over the comm now says "That cannot happen here, Reach is too damn important, I want that relay back online Noble One."

In reply Noble One says "Sir consider it done."

The man now says to him "Then I will see you on the other side, Holland out."

It dawns on me that the man over the comm must be Colonel Holland, he is the one that got me transferred into this team, into Noble Team.

Noble One now turns to me and says "Lieutenant."

I in reply say "Commander Sir" as I move now to step in front of him.

He now says with his helmet under his arm "I'm Carter, Noble Teams leader."

He now turns and looks at the other 3 as they walk out and says "That's Kat Noble Two, Emile and Jorge Noble Four and Five."

He gives a pause as he now says "You're riding with me Noble Six."

The 2 of us now also walk and as Carter puts on his helmet he says to me "I'm not going to lie to you Lieutenant, you're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled."

If I recall the last Noble Six died as he detonated a Nuke within a Coveant ship, I am not sure what to make of this.

"Me I'm just happy to have Noble back to full strength."

I can hear the blades of the _Falcons_ cut through the wind as the two of us are about to get into it.

At this point Noble One or Carter says to me as he gets into the _Falcon_ "Just one thing, I've seen your file, even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to, I'm glad to have your skill set."

He is now holding onto a bar at the roof of the _Falcon_ as I and the bald SPARTAN in green sit down next to one another.

Carter now says as he signals to the pilot to take off "But we're a team, that _lone wolf stuff_ stays behind, clear?"

He now sits down and I reply to him "Got it sir."

I can feel the _Falcon_ as it is taking off shake a little 3 SPARTANs can do that to it.

Carter does not tell me of the mission, he knows from my file he just needs to point and tell and I will do what I am told to do.

That is the way that we soldiers work, we do what were are order to do by our commanding officers after all. The SPARTAN in scout gear now says to me "Welcome to Reach."

* * *

 _Minerva Bridge Present_

It is said that when a man is faced with a foe that is more than just _human_ , he will lose himself in fear and will act on impulse rather than logic.

Arthur was true this and as he drew his sidearm and was about to fire it, only to find that he now was on the floor and in pain.

"Tell me that he is not the officer in command of this ship."

Talia at this point did not get up from her seat or turn to look at him as she said "He is not, I am."

Noble Six let him go, only after he had taken the gun from his hands.

Arthur did not get up at first but then did, he moved away from Noble Six "That hurt, it really hurt."

Noble Six turned to him "I did my best not to hurt you, try to bear with the pain or else get change your job."

In short he meant _quit the job your in for you are a pansy little shit_.

Talia at this point said "Arthur we will need to discuss pulling a weapon on an allied soldier, after this battle."

It was just as the enemy ship was seen Noble Six said "Dot, I need a scan on that ship, analyse the data and try to point out any weak points you can find."

Talia at that place just said "I am not obliged to follow that request."

In reply Noble Six said "I was not talking to you, if I am I will state that I am ma'am."

That was a bit weird, enough so that Meyrin had to ask "What is Dot a past girlfriend or just an invisible one?"

Noble Six just looked at her and let his faceless visor as he said "Dot clarify for me what the operator just said to me?"

Meyrin at this point said "Wait hold up, do you have to actually ask someone that question, man what type of place made you?"

He saw no reason to lie to them and said "The Planet Onyx, that is the first planet that I have in my memory."

Meyrin at this point asked "Wait, type of hell was that place, first that is in your memory."

Then it hit her, he had used the word _planet_ , it is not a word to be used likely.

"What you mean Planet."

Noble Six gave her an answer, but it did not tell her a thing.

"Your duty calls you, play your role in this battle, your first battle is unlike all the others, stay alert."

It was a polite way to say shut the hell up.

If it were not for the fact that he was Noble Six, with all of this on the bridge he might have thought this was some sort of leisure cruise.

Talia at this point said to Noble Six "My thanks Noble Six, all of you, it is the time to combat mode, we are lowering the bridge."

Noble Six at this point said "A wise move, it lures the enemy to fire at the wrong position in hopes to take out the bridge."

Talia at this point said "You state that as if you have seen ships go down that way."

He did not reply, it was a tad bit unsettling "I take it that means that you can't speak about it."

Again he did not reply, it was clear to Talia at least that this guy was no normal officer, if he was one at all.

He was more like a specialist, one who did things no one else could and had to keep his mouth shut on the topic of them at all times.

"I will say that there is little that I can do for you here on the bridge, I will just have to watch and listen for radio chatter."

In reply to this Meyrin said "Hey that is what I'm trying to do, but there is no way that I can right now, can you?"

It in a way was a challenge and Noble Six said "You have a job to do, mess up in battle and it will cost more than just your life girl."

Talia now said "The enemy ship we will call Bogey One, we are to go after it and destroy it."

It was at this point that the Chairman asked "Is that the best course of action Captain?"

He got a reply, but not from here, in fact it came from their guest _Noble Six_.

"If you second guess the Captain of the ship, it will undermine her authority, to do so on the eve of the ships and crews first battle is a sure way to drop morale and efficiency and fail in your mission."

At this point Gilbert had to ask "What is it that you would go after?"

In reply Noble Six said "It would had to do with the orders at the time, what is it that commands wants and what they value more."

If it was to save the lives of their own or to shoot down Bogey One, no one on the bridge was certain of his message well almost no one.

"I see so it all comes down to the mission you have at hand."

In reply to Durandal Noble Six said "Focus on the battle, I will give to you any intel I can get my hands on, but that is all I can do for you at the time."

It was not a lot, but it was more than what any one else could do from the bridge of a ship. In fact they may just have to ask him how this _Dot_ can gather data as well as why he is helping them.

Talia at this point said "All hands we are going to attack Bogey one, to get rid of the enemy ship is the only way to save our pilots."

Durandal expected Noble Six to make a remark on this, he did not, he must be one of the rare few, who can give advice as well as listen to the own words they say and follow.

" _He is able to listen to what he says as well as do as he says, this man is well trained, very well trained, he has to some sort of super soldier at least, the ability to read the battle as well as act on it, I may need to be in his good graces in the future_."

Durandal thought this as the crew of the _Minerva_ began to get ready to attack Bogey One.

He now asked "Noble Six, I take it that you do not know how to pilot a **MS**?"

Noble Six gave a nod and said "A machine like that, is unknown to me, the first I saw it was shortly after I woke up in that, space _colony_."

He clearly did not know what to say, he may as well said a _Space Station_ , it was also clear that the concept of a **MS** was new to him and that in all truth and honesty he had no idea what a **MS** was just a little while ago.

"I see, so you do not have **MS** where you're from."

In reply Noble Six dead panned "I see you do not have _FLT_ yet."

Durandal at this point asked "And what is _FLT_?"

In reply Noble Six said "It stands for _Faster than Light Travel._ , it is clear to me that you are not able, clearly you value war over expanding."

Meyrin at this point asked "Hey just wait up, if you say you value war less than expanding, then why do you exist?"

In reply to that Noble Six said "The date that the 1st of the SPARTAN programs went active is not known to me, but I do know that the first SPARTAN I's would be around 65 and up in age of the Earth Solar cycles, it was more than 200 years after we gained _FLT_ in the 23rd century.

In reply to that all Meyrin could say was "Shit, wait you never said why you came about."

In reply to her Noble Six said "I can see the enemy ship as well your **MS** , we are closing in on them, further chatter is not required at this time, I did say to focus on your duty before or in your case a job."

The bridge began to lower and the _battle bridge_ was now in view and Noble Six said "It is hidden well, Dot do you have any relevant Data on that ship?"

Dot replied but only Noble Six could hear the Dumb AI.

"It is called _Girty Lue Class battleship_ , it was made by the _Earth Alliance_ and is an assault carrier that is designed to hold a high number of these _Mobile Suits,_ I do not have any specific details on how many, but the number is between 8 to 12."

"It is equipped with a cloaking gas known as _Mirage Colloid_ , it has 3 main weapons, I am unable to find any relevant data on them so far and will resume my efforts now." Dot finished and Noble Six gave a nod to them.

Durandal now asked "So did you get any relevant data on our situation." As the long black haired, pale skinned man said this, Talia was giving orders and so was Arthur, they were getting ready to fire at the enemy ship.

Noble Six at this point gave a nod and said "On your situation yes, it is called a _Girty Lue Class Battleship_ , it can carry up to 8 or 12 **MS** , data on that varies, it has what is called _Mirage Colloid_ to cloak itself and has 3 main weapons, Dot is gathering data on those at this point."

He left out the bit on it being an _Earth Alliance_ ship, due to the fact at this point it could be stolen for all he knew.

Durandal now said "So we do have them at a disadvantage, they lack the weapons we have on board this state of the art warship."

Noble Six just said "It is never safe to presume that, if you do relax you will let them slip right through your grasp."

Durandal now raised an eyebrow as he asked "You speak from experience then?"

In reply to that Noble Six shook his head as he said "No, it was more like I was the one with lesser weapons who was able to out do those who had both numbers weapons and time on their side, the difference between myself and them was much greater than these 2 ships, be on guard desperate times call for desperate actions that can decide the fate of a battle if need be."

It was after he said this Noble Six chose to add on "But no such deeds and heroic actions can decided the fate of a war."

Durandal asked at this point "Are you speaking from experience on this matter, Mr Noble Six?"

Noble Six did not answer the man at this point his mind was in a memory, that made him have a _long night of solace_ and 9 days of walking.

* * *

 _Flash back Noble Six's POV_

I now prodded the corpse of the _Elite_ with his foot as he checked if it was alive or not.

I fired a single round, of the **DMR** into it, just to make sure, it was also my last for I was now out and discarded the **DMR**.

I still have 1 weapon left, but if we have to go another round, it may not be enough.

All of the marines are dead, that is a failure on my part, if I had been just a bit quicker at least 1 or 2 of them would be here now.

I now hear Jorge softly say " _Savannah_ did a number on the door, there's no way back up to the **Sabres** , Noble Six form up on me."

I now say to him "Clear." As I move to his location, I get the feeling that he is going to say is not good.

It is now as I get to him I see that he has put down his gun, it is massive and dwarfs me easily, just like he does.

I can hear Dot saying to both of us "Distance is closing on this vessels refuelling track with the _Covenant Super Carrier_."

I now see that Jorge is trying to configure the detonator, Dot gives us an update on how long we have left "76 seconds to enter." I now hear Jorge say the word " _Dammit_."

I may not be the best judge of people in all of the UNSC, but I can tell that what he knows is not good.

That much is at least made clear to me by the fact that he was trying to type into the timer, but he just kept repeating it a few too many times.

He now calmly states with his left hand resting on the timer "So it's going to be like that."

He gives a quick glace to look back at me for a second before he uses his right hand to hit the timer, if it was not broken before hand, it was now.

He now turns around to face me, he is a SPARTAN II, and stand about 2 and a half meters tall.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news."

As he says this he now walks towards me he gestures at the **Pelican** with his left hands thumb and says "This bird took some fire and her thruster gimble is toast, which means the only way of the slag heap is gravity."

He now stops as he is right in front of me, I have to look up at him as I calmly ask "And the good news?"

His head gives a slight nod as he says to me the words that I know he will say next.

"That was the good news."

He gives a slight roll of his head as Dot says "53 seconds to enter."

Jorge at the same time says "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

It is as he says these words that he now takes off his helmet and lets it drop to the ground behind him.

I know what it means if one of us takes off our helmet.

He gestures with his left hand again showing me and open palm as he looks right into my face with his eyes.

"Bad news is, timers fried, I'm going to have to fire it manually."

As he said that last part Jorge gave a slight tilt of his head, I can see his face, it is worn from many battles, he is SPARTAN II after all, he has seen at least 2 decades worth if not 3 of war.

I am able to take note of the fact that he said _I'm going to have to fire it manually_ and not _one of us_.

So I now say as I look at his almost bald head and stubble old face "That's a 1 way trip."

He gives a slight smirk to me as he now says "We all make it sooner or later."

His face now takes on a much kinder expression the same he had when he was trying to speak to as well as consul the young lady back at the Relay.

"Better get going Six, they're going to need you down there."

I do not reply to him and his face once more takes on a sterner expression.

It is at this point he says "Listen Reach has been good to me, time has come to return the favour."

As he says that I takes out his dog tags from near his neck and offers them in a hand to me.

It is as I try to take them, he grasps down on my and pulls me closer to him so I can see the determination in his eyes as he says "Don't deny me this."

His voice it is soft like it usually is, it is part of who he is.

He now with one hand clasping my own and the other at my lower torso, he lifts me up turns and begins to walk to the only exit point left on the ship.

I really can't do a thing but look at him, the old SPARTAN is able to lift my body as well as my armour, in a fight against him I would be dead, unless he wanted me alive.

I now take a good look at his face, his oval like face, his large chin with stubble from ear to ear as well as moustache stubble.

His war hardened eyes as well as the scar that runs from close to his centre forehead down past and over his head to his right cheek and into his stubble.

I know it is the last time I will look upon his face or his armour, he is about to go MIA.

He stops as I am just hanging in the air and he now says to me "Tell them to make it count."

It is as he does this he throws me out of the ship's shield and into the void that is space between us and Reach.

I am falling and as I do all I can see is the ship we were on and the _Super Carrier_.

I fall for a little while and am a good distance away when I see a spark from the much smaller ship.

It is a small light that is growing slowly very slowly and then all of a sudden it explodes taking at least a 3rd if not more of the _Super Carrier_ with it.

Noble Five also known as Jorge, the fighting spirit of Noble Team had just gone MIA.

I now feel the aftershock of the slipspace rupture hit me or rather I see it for I am unable to feel it as it purple light flows past my body.

The mission it was a success, but Noble Five did not make it he is now MIA just like all SPARTANs who never return from combat.

It is before I fall into the atmosphere I say "SPARTANs never die, Jorge is just missing in action."

It is as I say this I see a light flash to me right and as I am about to enter the atmosphere I see many ships now jumping out of slip space above Reach, so close they are in Orbit.

I am unable to do a thing but the last that I see of it, I can tell that it is a fleet that is here to destroy Reach.

It must have been for it has been less than a minute since the _Super Carrier_ got sunk for a limited use of the word.

I am unable to see, but I am sure that the enemy will not come here, not with two floating bits of the former _Super Carrier_ falling down to Reach.

They must want to destroy Reach badly, I just hope that 60% of the UNSC Fleet is able to get here to help hold them off.

But now I am out of time and I am crashing down to Reach, I am aware of the fact that the _MSRP_ will be able to allow me to enter the atmosphere mostly unharmed, but the key word in that is mostly, I still will have to do what I can not to land in an ocean.

I will also must not be crushed by the remains of the _Super Carrier_ , Jorge made a heroic sacrifice for Reach.

He said " _tell them to make it count_ " those were his last words to me.

I can see now that I will have to make sure that I do make it count, heroic deed will not be enough for Reach.

I dare to say that not even the heroics of the legendary Seirra 117 will be enough to save Reach from this.

* * *

 _Present Minerva_

"I was just a witness, a witness to a situation that went from desperate to hopeless in blink of an eye."

It was at this point Durandal said "So, the long silence you gave us, it was you recalling this event, I take it you cannot tell us of this battle due to the fact that it is classified."

In reply to that Noble Six just said "Most who knew of it died in the weeks or days after it, the enemy was efficient and ruthless as well as well armed."

He now noticed that they were much, much closer to _Girty Lue_ and he said "They will play they gambit soon."

Dot then spoke to him "Noble Six, you did not reply to my hails, the _Minerva_ has recalled her pilots, they are in the hangar, I believe from the stream of data that I have, that the _Girty Lue_ is going to disengage there propellent tanks with arms attached, it will cover their retreat."

"I suggest that the ship the _Minerva,_ head 10 to starboard at maximum thrust now."

Noble Six now said "Alright, head 10 to starboard, do it now."

Talia at this point asked "Was that an order?"

It was clear she had no real intent to listen to Noble Six who in reply waited a whole 50 seconds and said "The window is gone, accept what you chose to do and what is to come."

It was at this point one of the crew now relayed to Talia and Arthur " _Bogey One_ has detached part of it's hull?"

Talia turned to see it and both she and Durandal tensed a little, they knew what that was and what was coming.

"Break off firing 10 to starboard maximum thrust!"

She did not shout, but the urgency was clear, it was also clear to her now that Noble Six was aware that the enemy would do this and told them to do the exact same thing and in fact if she had just listened to him, they would have been able to avoid this.

But right now it was too late for that they got hit and a white light exploded into view as the entire ship felt the shock of the attack.

Meyrin gave a screen as she held on to her seat and control panel, it was not one of a soldier, no it was one of a scared child who had no idea what war was all about.

Talia did not fall out of her chair and gripped the arm rests of her seat tightly as lowered her head to brace as the explosion and the shock wave past.

Durandal did the same though he did give a grunt as he did this, he was not sure if Noble Six was alright, for Noble Six had been standing when they got hit.

He did not know it, but a day like this was as well as an explosion like this did not phase Noble Six.

He was in a ship at this point as well as his armour, he had no fear or worries about this and was able to keep standing even as the ship tilted to the side.

In a way for all bar him here it is, the first taste of real naval warfare, but for Noble Six this was just a regular day in contested space back in the UNSC.

Talia now asked "What is the enemy ships position?"

At the same time Arthur spoke to the entire ship as he said "All stations damage report."

One of the soldiers on the bridge replied to Talia and said "I haven't got it."

Talia at this point said "Activate CIWS, fire anti beam depth charges, they'll be firing on us now."

Noble Six at this point said "It will not attack you, not after a gambit like that."

Talia at this point turned to him and asked him with a bit of hostility "Do you have any proof of that."

One of the crew gave Noble Six the proof he needed as the man said "Found it Red 88 Mark 6 Charlie, distance 500, did they get away."

With a blank face hidden by his equally as blank visor Noble Six said "It is as I said it is, they stole from you, all of this was to slow you down."

Talia gritted her teeth as the doors to the bridge now opened up and Rey came in and said "Chairman?"

He clearly had seen that Gilbert Durandal was in a chair and was now staring at him.

Talia now said "That took nerve making their escape like that."

In reply to her Noble Six said "No it takes _discipline_ of a well trained and conditioned crew and officers to come up with that and pull it off."

As he not turned his head to look at Meyrin Noble Six said "Combat discipline can only be attained in battle or if you dehumanise a soldier."

Noble Six now said "A crew a leader should be able to read the situation and act for the best of the mission at all times, you failed to do so when I asked that you manoeuvre the ship, you chose not to and have let the enemy get away."

If he meant for his words to sting or if he just stated what she had just done, it was unclear, his visor hid any emotion that his face might have on it.

Rei now tried to defend her by asking "Where do you get off talking like that to the Captain of this ship."

In reply to him Noble Six said "It is from a tactical point of view that your Captain and crew are unable to work in sync with one another and are new to the field of combat against an enemy easily penetrated your base as well as stole high value military assesses from you."

Noble Six now said "Along with the fact that members of your bridge crew lack combat discipline, I can assess that none of you are fit for active service and should stay out of combat as to not waste any more military funding."

Rei was unable to deny this and Noble Six said "Your silence shows that you are able to admit the all that I said are facts and true, all those who died before, died due to a lapse in security."

"If such a lapse was to occur again the ones at fault should be brought to task for the lives they cost and the military assets lost."

It was at this point Noble Six said "It must be a top tier or first class unit that you are up against, the crew is not ready for this."

Talia at this point said "All the more reason for us to go after them, to think of such power in the hands of such a team."

She now spoke to Durandal and said "It is too late for you to disembark now Mr Chairman and I _believe_ that we should continue our pursuit of that ship, what's your opinion on that sir?"

She made sure that she did not have Noble Six in her vision when she said this, to her surprise he did not say a thing to her as she said this.

Durandal's face eased up as he said "Captain, there is no need to worry about me, I'm fine, if we were to neglect these embers imagine what kind of inferno they could eventually become, frankly the thought frightens me."

All eyes of the crew were on him as he said this.

"Our duty now is to capture those machines or failing that destroy them."

Talia gave him a nod as she said "Thank you sir, tracking!" One of the crew now said "I've got a fix ma'am."

Talia now said "Then this ship will continue the pursuit of the ship known as _Bogey One_ , a _Girty Lue_ class as told by Noble Six over here., set course yellow alpha engines at maximum."

One of the crew now said to her "Course set, engines ready to go."

With that the Minerva began to blast off as Arthur contacted _Armoury One_ and said "Attention all Vessels, the _Minerva_ is about to continue the pursuit of _Bogey One_ , due to this our maiden voyage will be on a mission of extreme importance, this is your chance to show what you are made of in all of those daily training sessions."

Talia now said "Raise the Bridge, go to condition yellow till we enter a combat situation." The bridge now began to return to it's original position as it moved up.

"Mr Chairman, please use the Captains quarters and get some rest, the _Minerva_ prides itself on being a fast ship, but the enemy vessel is in slouch either, nothing will happen for a little while any way."

She gave a pause then said to Rei "Rei please so the Chairman to his quarters." He turned and gave a polite nod as he said "Ma'am."

It was at this point that Lunamaria came onto a small screen and said "Sorry for the delay Captain, but the battle did not allow for me to submit this report to you."

"Just before we took off a **MS Zaku** came into our hangar and had 2 civilians on board, we took them into custody and they claimed to be?"

She gave a pause as she turned and read out the name "The Orb Union Representative Cagalli Yula Athha and her personal attendant, they request medical attention and a meeting with Chairman Durandal."

Talia gave a blink as she said "From Orb?"

Durandal let his jaw hang a little as he said "The princess how did she end up here?"

Lunamaria now said "I acted on my own and had the medics see to them ma'am, they are presently resting in the officers quarters, what are your orders."

Talia now looked to Durandal who at this point said "It might be for the best if we had Noble Six go and rest over there as well, what do you say to that Mr Noble Six?"

When he did not get a reply he turned around and gave a blink as he saw that the 2 meter tall man in red amour was gone?

* * *

 _Minerva Hangar_

Noble Six now looked up at these _Mobile Suits_ , he had to wonder how the guns on them would fare if they had to hit the _Covenant_ shields?

Perhaps the smaller craft a _Corvette_ , they could deal with that, but if any larger ship came up the _Minerva_ did not have the fire power to take it down at this point.

He put his hand on the green on as he said to Dot "I want a scan of this thing, if the _Covenant_ do show their face here, we have to know what can and what can't use on them."

Dot in reply to him said "I will gather what I can on previous encounters with the _Covenant_."

Noble Six gave a nod as he said "Do it and give me all the details that you get on them and what we can use to hurt them, if they do appear here, we do not want to be ripe for the picking."

Dot replied "I will do so Noble Six, currently the crew of this ship are looking for you."

Noble Six in reply said "If they are looking for me, they are not very good at it, I am not hiding yet."

Dot in reply said "Do not make things any harder on yourself Noble Six."

Noble Six did not reply to what she just said and instead said "I need that data Dot, get it to me, I am aware of what is going on out here and can deal with it, if you do detect any slipspace ping's let me know, it can only be the _Covenant_ or the _UNSC_ , they do not have _FLT_ yet Dot."

He now turned and began to walk when he heard a voice call out to him "Hey you, Mr um, Mr Noble Six, that is what you said to call you?"

In the low gravity in the hangar bay the young lady with a purple like hair called out to Noble Six, she was with a young man who had black hair and red eyes and they were in front of a **MS**.

Noble Six in reply said to her "It is just _Noble Six_ , no title in front of it."

She was the one he had met when he woke up _Lunamaria Hawke,_ the young man was not the same one as before so Noble Six did not know who he was and he was not going to ask Dot to find out all the names and faces of the people on this ship.

"Lunamaria Hawke, you did not give me a rank from before."

In reply to this the young man with black hair said to Noble Six "She is like me a _ZAFT_ Red Uniform, where do you live under a rock and what the heck is up with that armour, there is no need to where it in here?"

Noble Six did not reply to him, he was not worth the effort so Noble Six said to Lunamaria "Did you require me?"

She gave him a nod as she said "Well of course, the entire ship is looking for you, to think that you were over here?"

In reply to her Noble Six said "It is was not my intent to hide, but if the _enemy_ returns I'd like to know what is available so I know out of that what can hurt them."

It was safe to say that Noble Six was not used to having to talk this much, but he was able to do it none the less.

"Oh so I see, you wanted to check if you could fly in a **MS** , I am not sure you will fit into it, don't worry we can handle the enemy when we catch up to them."

It was clear from what she said just then to Noble Six, that she had no idea who it was he was talking about.

Calmly Noble Six Stated "That ship is not the enemy that I mentioned before."

Lunamaria gave a blink and then asked "Wait if it is not them, then who are you talking about?"

In reply to her Noble Six said "The _Covenant_ , if I am here, it means that they can be here as well."

In reply all she asked was "Just what is this _Covenant_ , I am not sure what you mean by it, is it some type of religious sect?"

Noble Six now said "They are an Empire of star systems that are made up of several races, UNSC called the main ones _Prophets_ , _Elites_ , _Brutes_ , _Grunts, Jackals, Hunters_."

They are all separate races that only goal we know so far is to destroy humanity and all that we have built, the _UNSC_ has been fighting a losing war for nearly 30 years now."

The blacked hair young man said "What 30 years both of you must not have what it takes to win it."

In reply to that Noble Six said "Are you a soldier or are you a brat, no one can be both, if you are a brat by all means mock the dead, but if you are a soldier you'd know better, for their fate will one day be your own."

Noble Six now said "You need to grow up if you are to go into combat, a child like attitude will get others killed."

The young man at this point now grew hostile and said with anger in his eyes "Oh yeah, where do you get off saying all of this, who the hell do you think you are?"

Noble Six in reply said "I have a record of 7 years of no failures in constant combat, I was 12 years old when I started, I was trained before that for 6 years to be what I am now, how long did you train for?"

It was a way to mock the young man who clearly had not been trained enough to reign in his emotions, in a way it was most unlike Noble Six to push the buttons of a young man.

But this young man was meant to be a pilot of a military asset, the fact that he was is a bad joke.

Noble Six saw that the young man wanted to hit him and so he gave him fair warning "If you act on how you feel, it is a sure way to lead you to the grave, as a soldier you're not meant to feel only to act, you are the gears in the machine a cog and cogs don't think, they only function, if you are unable to comprehend that take off that uniform right now and give up on being part of the military it is not for fools and brats."

The young man in reply to that said "Why I ought to, come out of your armour and say that you coward, come out!"

Noble Six did not bother to look at him any more and began to walk off away from the hangar.

As he did this the young man began to spew insults at him again saying "What you don't have the balls to take off your armour, yeah you are a big pussy, I bet all the other guys like you are just like you only big in your suit of armour."

Noble Six now stopped as he said "Can you fight out of your **MS**."

He then went on and walked out of the doors of the hangar, it was only after he left that Lunamaria realised that she had let him go.

"Oh shit, I said he was here and now he's gone, I'm going to have to go and get him, Shinn, you did not have to say that to him?"

Shinn in reply said "He had it coming, where does he get off saying all that he did, he does not know me, he does not know what I have been through!"

Lunamaria at this point said "Shinn, this guy came out of that pod Vino and I moved and one of the first things he did was take fire and kill two men with his bare hands."

She now gave a pause before she said "If he had wanted to kill you right here and now, no one would have been able to stop him, plus did you take a good luck at his armour, I'm not sure it even comes off, Shinn!"

She went on to say "We do not want to piss of a guy who is 2 meters tall, it just sounds like a very bad idea, can you listen to me Shinn?"

In reply to that Shinn said "Shut up, I don't need to hear that from you, you can't even get a pod into a truck then get it to a ship, what is wrong with you, are you stupid, don't you dare lecture me!"

His voice was at a yell as he said this and all in the hangar now turned to look at him.

Lunamaria now closed her hands into a fists, took in a deep breath as she now made her own way out of the hangar and a few of the others in the hangar went on to say.

"That Shinn, he is a right royal ass."

"He thinks that only he has the right to be angry to be hurt."

"He should just get over his past or else he should go whine back in a mental ward."

"Talk about self control, if I had been that guy called Noble Six, I'd have put my fist into Shinn's mouth and left it there for a while."

"He might have lost his parents, but there was no call to try to piss of a guy who had the guts to punch the **Abyss** , does the kid have a death wish?"

"Shinn, get your shit in line, we do not to have a 2 meter tall walking dude in armour on our ship just decide to kill all of us because you're a selfish brat."

"If I was Luna, I would have clocked him right in the jaw for being a total dick, he thinks it is all about him, grow up brat."

"I will have to report this to the Captain, though I am not sure what she will do about Shinn is being well true to who he is, that is all."

"Shinn better just grow up fast, we all have our problems, I lost my family at Boaz, so he can shut up."

* * *

 _With Meyrin_

Meyrin had been given a short break from her post, it was for the best.

She was now on her way to get a bit to eat when she was asked "Are you fit for duty."

She gave a blink, she had seen no one in front of her and had heard no one in the area around her.

The voice said to her again "Your first battle it can tax your mind as well as body, are you fit for duty?"

The voice sounded like she had heard it before and she gave a blink as she froze up stock still.

It was him, the guy in the red suit of armour _Noble Six_ and he must have been right behind her and was asking her if she was fit for duty.

It took all that she had to hold in the scream as she now said "I am, I am, I am fine, it is not like I was out in the field, we just took a hit that is, that is all?"

Noble Six now said to her "I recommend that you get some liquids into your system, it will help hydrate your body, also make sure to eat."

She now did her best to turn to face him as she now asked him "Um, can I ask you why you are telling me this."

Noble Six in reply just said to her "In case you are still in shock, it can cause one who is not trained to deal with it to forget basic things."

Yeah it was true, fact was that Meyrin was so shocked when she heard Noble Six behind her that she did forget what she was going to do before he checked up on her.

"Yeah I will, I will go do that now."

It was at this point Noble Six now turned and said "You have caught up with the enemy, it appears as if they are going to enter the debris belt."

Meyrin gave a blink, this meant she had to get back up to the bridge here and now.

Before she began to make a break for it back to the bridge she heard him say "It is a sound tactic to ambush prey."

* * *

 **You might realise that there is not a lot of action going on, well for most of it, Six was in a flash back so sorry. Also I did not want to write about Shinn in combat, Noble Six is the main character of this story not Shinn. I got a sick idea that I could do a pairing with Noble Six, but the first issue is the fact that he can't get out of his armour. But hey it is Noble Six so a relationship for him my be the odd nod here and there. Let me know if you think I should pair him up with one of the** _ **female**_ **characters. Not that I hate people who prefer the same sex, most of them are nice and kind folks, I just hate reading and writing it. (It is not my preference, I'm okay if other people want to do it but it is not for me) Also that scene with Meyrin was him checking if she is still capable I was reading the old Reach page and after a big mission all SPARTAN IIIs under go a Psychological work out of sorts to see if they are still fit for duty, he was just doing a toned down version to her. Why she is part of the bridge crew on a ship he doesn't want to see sink with him on it.**

 **Also Please Review, no flaming please**


End file.
